The DoOver NH Style
by Agnes.of.Evil
Summary: Bad boyfriends, cocktails and steamy sex.  Would you consider a do-over?  AU NH.  M  for explicit language and scenes of a sexual nature.


Life is great, isn't it? It can make you feel bored, or take up every waking minute of your time. Which is why I haven't posted in a while - so sorry. Here is another NH story for you all. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer 1: this story contains content of an extreme adult nature.**

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

* * *

><p>I don't know about you, but I go through periods where I find it hard to trust people. Sometimes they let you down so badly, you don't know if you can ever find the good grace to forgive them and move on. Even when they try to fix things, sometimes I feel like the damage is done, and there's no hope.<p>

It's the way I feel about this guy I just started seeing – Daniel.

Four weeks into whatever it is we have, he lets slip that he's "trying" to break things off with this other girl he's also been seeing (ALSO BEEN SEEING! WTF?) – Amber or some such thing – but she's a bit thick when it comes to breaking up. Apparently, she breaks up with guys, not the other way around.

Whatever. I'm done.

So, I'm sitting on my sofa listening to Daniel explain this ridiculous tale of Amber and her hard of hearing ways, and I'm completely oblivious to the fact that he's been inching closer and closer to me on the sofa, his hand inching closer and closer to my…business. All of a sudden, I literally shake my head out of whatever cloud it was in, and usher him out of my apartment. I slam the door and relax against it, wondering when I got so stupid when it came to boys.

I walk over to my kitchen and hunt around for the first bottle of alcohol I can find – I usually have a few bottles of wine at any given time, but wouldn't you know it, tonight I can't find a fucking thing! Huffing like a mad woman, I pray there's a magic bottle of gin or vodka stashed at the back of the freezer, but again, I can't see anything, and wonder out loud when the hell I drank all of this alcohol I thought it had!

I grab my purse and storm out of the apartment, determined to find the right bar and drink myself silly.

* * *

><p>I jump in a cab and head into lower west side of the city. I don't usually eat or drink in this area, mainly because it's for the rich, beautiful people, and I hardly fall into that category, but whatever. I'm going to treat myself to a thirty-fucking-dollar cocktail and that's that.<p>

I almost tell the cab driver to stop at the White Horse Tavern, but then realise it's become the type of place most likely to be filled with "Daniels", and I don't really feel like going through that again. I motion for the driver to go up and over a few blocks, pay him the fare, and jump out at a place that I had been to a few months ago with some friends. There's a fifty-fifty chance I won't get past the doorbitch, but I'm hoping tonight's not the night.

Luckily, there's no line, and I simply knock on the door and wait with bated breath as suddenly the door opens and I actually get something of a smile from the doorbitch! The next thing I know, I'm making my way to the bar, slowly remembering how awesome this hidden pocket of heaven is. There's warm colored walls and low ceilings made from orange-painted sheets of corrugated steel. An old standup piano occasionally used by jazz trios also lightens up the subterranean location. There's an abundance of booths, which I see slowly become filled with couples in love (or is it lust?), but everyone knows the true alcohol aficionados will stand at the bar.

There are a few guys leaning against the bar, some drinking foreign beer, others imbibing their favorite rare scotch and as I settle on one of the barstools, I motion for the bartender and order an incredibly girly sounding Queens Park Swizzle.

Once I've downed a few gulps of the sugary cocktail, I scan the speakeasy for talent – just in case (wink wink). I don't have to scan for long, as a tall drink of water with piercing blue eyes is propped against the bar, laughing with two other guys and….an annoying red-headed bimbo most certainly trying to get in his pants. I look back down at my drink, stir the straw around and mutter "typical" under my breath. This could be a frustrating night.

* * *

><p>I've had two more Swizzle's and I don't care. I am obvious in my solitude and I think it's sending out a message to all of the available men, because none of them have approach me, yet. I sigh and tap my fingers on the bar, re-reading the cocktail menu for the millionth time. Looking at my watch, I decide to call it quits after I drain the last of my drink.<p>

I slowly stand up from the barstool, and am a bit uneasy on my feet – the alcohol is slowly catching up with me – as I put my hand down to steady myself, I feel a strong hand on my elbow.

"Here, let me help you", is uttered in the sexiest voice I have heard. I look up and those fucking piercing blue eyes are looking right back at me. _Yes!_

"Oh, thanks", I half-laugh. "Tiredness plus cocktails don't go together, I guess", I continue.

"They very rarely do, but in your case I'd make an exception."

I look back at him quizzically. Was he taking the piss out of me?

"What I mean to say is, you don't look tired to me – in fact, I think you're really pretty. You were the prettiest woman to enter tonight, and you're still the prettiest even though you're leaving."

"Just because I have a slight buzz, does not mean I'm going to fall for your cheesy lines, Okay", I shoot back. _Please let him utter some more cheesy lines, my foggy brain fights back_.

"I'm hurt", he says, mock offended.

"Goodnight", I say, as I make my way slowly up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" he says, following me up to street level.

"Home."

"Come and stay for one more drink", he offers and I shake my head no.

"You have your hands full with the pretty red-head, and I'm not really into threesomes, or whatever it is you have planned.

"Red heads? I have no idea what you're talking about. _He's persistent – I like that…maybe I should stay?_

"You know, the tall skinny red head wearing a belt for a skirt – she was practically giving you a lap dance."

"I like this. I like that you were noticing. I thought for sure it was a one-way street, but glad to see you were checking me out, too." _Oh this guy is cocky – gorgeous – but definitely cocky_.

We're both now standing on the street, facing each other as I fasten the belt on my jacket. He doesn't seem to be going anywhere, and I'm searching for a cab, but to no avail.

"Look, obviously I haven't made a good first impression, so how about a do-over, same place, same time, tomorrow night?", he quirks his brow at me and I make him stew over my response.

"Why should I?", I fire back, somewhat petulantly.

"Because you like me", he smirks. _Smug prick – but he's right_.

"Well, maybe I'll see you tomorrow night."

"I hope so." Silence for a moment before he continues, "By the way, I have no idea who that girl was. She was hanging around my friends, but none of us were interested."

"Okay, whatever."

"Just so you know."

"Well, now I know." Suddenly, I feel an overwhelming urge to fuck this guy's brains out if he doesn't disappear from view in 30 seconds.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow night, then….?" He prods, trying to get my name.

"Haley. My name's Haley"

"So I'll see you tomorrow night, Haley. I'm Nathan, by the way." _There's that damn smirk again._

We smile at each other as we walk off in opposite directions, and a feeling of lust washes over me. I am going to have some sweet dreams tonight.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting on my sofa, downing a bottle of wine, and constantly checking every clock in my apartment (there are two). After my encounter with Nathan last night, I had the cab driver stop at a bodega while I ran in and purchased the cheapest wine I could afford. I dabbled with the idea of drinking it all once I got home, but by then I was too tired to function and I simply left the bottles standing on the kitchen counter. Today, however, is a different story. I'm nervous, because I don't know if I should trust Nathan and go back to the bar tonight, per his request. So, for better or worse, I'm using dutch courage to help me make my mind up, and at this point, with two hours to go, I'm actually scared I'll be too drunk to move off of the sofa. I put the glass down on the counter, and go to make some coffee. Maybe the caffeine will help me make up my mind.<p>

Two cups of coffee and some Advil later, I'm in the cab and heading over to the bar. I will not let every guy be a potential Daniel. And why should I? Daniel was an idiot and I only really went out with him for two weeks. Two weeks! That's nothing, so I'm going to erase Daniel from my dating resume, like a bad job you try and hide.

I'm outside the bar and about to open the door, when it suddenly opens for me – some party goers are leaving in a rush, and I'm almost in the way. I hold the door open and then slowly make my way downstairs, my heart starting to beat faster and faster.

And there he is, looking handsome as hell as he cradles a half-glass of something. I walk over to him and smile shyly. He notices me and has a huge smile on his face. I could get used to this sort of reception. Something unseen changes the atmosphere, and before I realise anything, his hand is on the small of my back and he's asking me what I'd like to drink. I have to be careful here, because a few short hours ago, I was almost all the way through a cheap bottle of red, and who the hell knows what could happen. I choose a cocktail with the fewest mixers and we just sit at the bar, facing each other and smiling. As my drink arrives, Nathan tells me he's glad I agreed to the do-over and I nod and say that I am too.

* * *

><p>We chat for hours, getting to know each other and telling random stories from our past – some funny, some embarrassing, some intimate – and we soon realise the place is emptying as closing time draws near.<p>

"Let's go and find some place to talk some more", he says to me in a way that suggests _maybe_ we'll do more than talk. God I hope so.

"Where do you have in mind?" I respond, and he just grins. He grins that fucking grin that makes me feel like I've known him forever. It's too familiar for a twenty-four hour relationship, but I feel like I could never tire of it.

He grabs my hand and we head upstairs back to street level and catch a cab across town – I still have no idea where we're headed – and then the cab stops in front of a row of really nice townhouses. Like, seriously nice townhouses that you would assume belong to the rich and famous.

Nathan leads me to the stoop of one particular townhouse, and I am sort of relived to see that it is actually a block of apartments, but they're still impressive because there's only four of them – one on each floor – and the apartment we enter is huge. I'm ashamed to admit that I get turned on by impressive digs and I swear I could have sex right here, right now. Nathan sees the look on my face, and he must be able to read me like a book, because the next thing I know, he presses me against the closed front door and kisses me hard and slow.

We're still attached at the lips and he starts to walk me down the hall towards his bedroom, and we bump into a few things along the way, failing to turn on any lights and just letting the natural light guide our way. We lower gently to the bed, but once we're both on it, the gentleness stops.

Clothes are being torn off and hands are grabbing and rubbing each other's bodies, and before long, I am left in my slightly mis-matched bra and panties, and Nathan is left in his pants as we work his button and zipper down. He feels strong and hard against me, as my hands run all over his body. Once he is down to just his boxers, we slow down a bit and just look into each other's eyes for a moment. But just a moment.

His hands work over my breasts and he tries undoing my bra with one hand, letting it fall down my shoulders and then off completely. His mouth then moves down my neck, biting and nipping until he reaches my achingly hard nipples, where he licks and sucks and then pinches them before repeating the action, but leaving his mouth on me for much longer. I am feeling less and less in control of my senses as he then moves further down my body, licking and tracing along the band of my panties, his fingers following his tongue before they dip under the front material and he pushes them to the side. The next sensation I feel is his warm breath on my pussy, followed by his moist rigid tongue, running through my lower lips before pushing the button of my clit. I arch up into his face, and he tries to push me back down, so that he can continue his tongue torture of me.

The next instant I find him ripping off my panties completely, and he slides a slender finger in my juicy pussy. I wriggle and squirm as his finger glides in and out, tantalizing my clit. I'm hoping he gets my telepathic messages, as I encourage him to go deeper and add a second finger, and as he does, I feel an overwhelming flush engulfing my body. I come hard, really hard, stomach muscles clenching, toes flexing and curling, nipples sticking out like hardened diamond nubs. It seems my orgasm isn't enough for Nathan, and he keeps fingering me – softer this time – deliberate strokes against my walls, and he whispers dirty things in my ear, telling me to keep coming for him. I oblige soon after – another orgasm hitting me, but more drawn out than the first one. I am tingling all over, and have to move his hand away as I am too sensitive too be touched like that for now. I keep my hand on his wrist, and I writhe underneath him, letting him know that I am still wanting him, though.

We trade places and I am now hovering above him, and I feel wanton and sexy as I gently massage his torso, feeling his hard muscles contract under my touch. There is nothing about Nathan that is not sexy – he is, quite simply, the sexiest man I have ever laid eyes on. His hands are resting on my hips, and he is pulling me down to him and I brace myself by placing a hand either side of his head. We kiss intensely for what seems like an eternity, his hands running down my legs and then back up and resting on my butt. I squirm a little at the action, and that just seems to spur him on, but then I place my hands on his chest and break the kiss. He looks at me wondering what my next move will be, and I show him instantly by kissing a trail down his well defined torso. God he feels amazing! I mimic his earlier ministration on me by kissing a path down lower and lower before reaching the band of his boxers, and then slowly move them down his body, so that he can kick them off. _Fucking hell -_ his cock is gorgeous and I don't know where I want him to put it first. I lick my lips and decide to wrap my mouth around him first, coating him with my saliva so that I can then give him the best blow job I can. I stroke his shaft while I am still sucking him off, and seriously, this is making me wet again. _I told you this guy was sexy_.

I actually cannot take much more of this – in a good way, mind you. I am incredibly turned on by Nathan and his occasional dirty/sexy mouth. I bring him as close to the edge as possible, then stop my ministrations. He looks at me like I have punched him in the guts, wondering why I have stopped, and I slowly move up a bit further, bringing my achingly wet pussy closer to his rock hard cock. At this point, he locks eyes with me, but I see him reach and fumble through the bedside drawer, fishing out a condom. He makes moves to put it on, but I stop him and do it for him. I ever so slowly slide the condom down his shaft, and his eyes close in satisfaction, careful not to blow his load before the main event. He opens them again and looks down his body to see my pussy dangerously close to the tip of his penis. I look at the scenario and smile wickedly, as he tries to thrust his hips upwards but I push him back down and then put him out of his misery by sinking slowly down his length, inch by glorious inch. When I have finally sheathed him, I sit there for a moment and let the feeling of him filling me take over. It is amazing. We join hands, and I slowly start to rock. Nathan is biting his bottom lip, and I can tell it is taking everything in him to not flip us over and fuck my brains out. We are both trying to torture each other with slow movements.

I slowly start to rise up by a few inches and then sink back down again, and for a few times, we can both tolerate it, but I soon suspect that the blood in both of our bodies is fast surging to our genitals, and my movements quicken a little. We are now both biting our lower lips, and our thrusting is generating heat and a sheen of perspiration on our bodies. I sense that our orgasms are fast approaching, and I certainly do not need to help him out by rubbing clit – his cock is doing just fine, thank you very much.

"Haley," he grunts, out of nowhere.

"Nathan" I say back, not knowing if he was asking a question or about to state a fact.

"You're amazing, Haley. God, I'm going to come any second now." He breaths out, and that just about does it for me.

"Ohmygodmetoo. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod…Naaaaathaaaaaan!" And there it is. Another damned orgasm, wrung from my body by this gorgeous man.

He moans long and hard and I can feel his orgasm wrack his body, and we are both breathing rapidly, as I collapse next to him on the bed. He removes the condom and cleans quickly before turning back to face me, still a little out of breath.

"That was amazing – you are amazing."

"Yes it was and yes I am."

We entwine fingers and smile at each other, pretty damned satisfied at what has just taken place. No apologies or regrets here. My intuition tells me this is the start of something amazing.

Nathan gets that glint in his eye, and that smirk on his face like he is about to say something cheeky.

"Do-over?"

x


End file.
